


Her Voices

by lol_rae



Series: Them [1]
Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:10:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15048722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_rae/pseuds/lol_rae
Summary: Just a collection of my poems, sorry if they suck...Updates sporadically...





	1. When She....

When she talks,  
It's like her voice is lost to the world,  
Like she's stuck in a sea of deaf people.  
She's asked for help on many occasions,  
She's tried to obtain it on her own,  
But no one's helped,  
Nothing's worked.

When she thinks,  
Their voices get stuck in her head,  
Like the most tragic of songs set on repeat.  
She's tried to ignore them,  
To push those thoughts away;  
But she couldn't seem to ignore them,  
She couldn't seem to get those thoughts out of her head.

When she's alone,  
She doesn't talk,  
She only thinks.  
She listens to those thoughts,  
She lets her mind completely take over;  
She completely surrenders to herself.


	2. Tragic Songs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Could be slightly triggering in a way ig, read with caution...

She's tried to convince herself that they're wrong,  
The thoughts that is.  
She's tried to remind herself that some people do care,  
Some people do love her.  
But the thoughts seem to win each time;  
They sink their claws into her skin,  
Plant themselves in her mind,  
And bury their words in her soul.

She succumbs to the harsh melody they sing;  
Allowing them to persuade her with the truth of their words.  
Slowly, she surrenders herself to the thoughts,  
She accepts their words,  
Even sings along with their tragic songs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you actually enjoyed it...<3

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if anyone is actually reading this...


End file.
